Riding Wild
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- Jasper must work for a living; Edward has everything money can buy…Slash, both human. Originally written for the Quickie Contest, now a full story.
1. Fire Within

**Disclaimer: No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly… Also I would like to give a shout out to CrystalMichelle (found in my Fav Authors) who wrote a Jasper/Edward O/S for my birthday called Mental**

**AN: So this was originally written for the Quickies Contest and is now a full fledged story…**

**~ Fire Within~**

"_Take a look into the crystal_

_Take a look at what the_

_Future may bring_

_All around you is darkness_

_As your shattered soul screams…"_

_~Fire Within- By: Kamelot~_

**Jasper POV-**

I watched out the barn window as he rode the beautiful stallion. His muscles bunched up and moved under his shirt, I couldn't help as my imagination soared, wondering what it would feel like to touch his muscles to breath in his scent, to kiss his perfect…

"Get back to work Whitlock." My boss yells, pulling me out of my thoughts and back to the work at hand.

I reluctantly turn to start mucking out the stalls. Working at the barn was a lot of work and soon I have worked up a sweat, even though it's only 62 degrees outside and looks to start raining again soon, and still I lift hay bails and muck out stalls, all for minimum wage, oh well guess I can't complain for it helps to pay the bills.

Finally the work day is done and I can head home.

"Raining, great." I mumble as I start walking home, my head bent down as I try to shelter myself slightly from the rain.

"Jasper, do you need a ride?" Edward asks rolling down his window and slowing down when he sees me.

"Um, yeah." I say as I hop in, feeling bad about getting his seat wet.

"You like Kamelot?" I ask surprised when the song _Fire Within _starts playing on the stereo.

"You know who they are?" He asks surprised, I shared the feeling. Kamelot was not a widely known band within our small town. "I just got their new album, Poetry for the Poisoned. Would you like to come over and listen to it? My parents are gone." He adds the last bit like it would make or break my decision.

"Sure, why not?" It's not like Edward Cullen was a stranger, we went to school together and he was nothing like his friends, the jocks.

The jocks at school loved to make fun of me because of my baggy old clothes, they didn't really beat me or anything, bailing hay had done something for me and that was give me a decent build, but they still liked to slightly push me around an harass me. I was poor, going to a small school in a small town. Everyone knew everyone's business, and the rumor mill seemed to always be running and it just loved to talk about my home life, a dead beat dad that is hardly around and a druggy mother who doesn't next to nothing, and a sister who's beyond beautiful. I couldn't tell you that amount of times I heard guys around school talking about how they were going to "tap that" oh they made me so mad when they talked that way about her, currently Emmett McCarthy was trying to date her, I've heard him in the locker room with his friends "Miss Hale can't deny me for long, she'll cave and at least give me a chance" I had left the locker room quickly so they didn't think I was spying on them. Emmett wasn't a bad guy; actually he was much like Edward, on how they didn't really have anything to do with me at school if anything the other jocks were nicer to me when they were near. My family and I lived in a small rundown house, the opposite side of town to where Edward was now driving.

Edwards's house was grand and huge and as we stepped inside I gasped at the beautiful décor. So different from my small dirty two bedroom home that I shared with my parents and sister. I felt completely dirty as I looked around the room and at the grandness of it. This house could easily hold more than the three people who lived here, by how big it was there had to be at least five bedrooms. As I stand there looking around I shiver, noticing that I am still wet and dripping all over their nice wood floor.

"Would you mind if I um, used your shower? I smell like the barn." I ask looking at Edward for the first time since entering the house. He's taller than me, I notice though not by much.

"Sure, I'll grab one after you." He says giving me his famous Cullen smile leading me up the stairs and into a beautiful bathroom. "I'll grab you some of my clothes to change into afterwards."

He hand me a pair of sweats (that he says will keep me warm) and a t-shirt with the band Sonic Syndicate on it.

The warm water feels nice on my body as I quickly wash up and get back out, drying and putting the clothes on before quickly exiting the bathroom and entering Edwards beautiful room.

"My turn." Edward says when I enter, and soon he heads out leaving me alone in his bedroom.

While Edward is in the shower I busy myself with looking around his room, and trying to not think of Edward in the shower. I quickly notice there aren't the usual half nude girls all over the walls and I can't help my heart flutter at the thought that my daydreams may possibly come true. My fingers gently skim over the assortment of CD's as I notice he has many of my favorites.

Before I realize I'm no longer alone strong arms are around me holding me in place.

"Jasper, do you know how long I've wanted to hold you?" His voice smooth as his warm breath washes over me.

"What?" I question unsure what he was talking about, though I can't help the quickening of my heartbeats as I think of all the things I would love to do with him.

"I'm sorry," he says letting go of me and stepping back. "Guess I just assumed that... oh never mind. I can take you home now if you want..."

He was babbling and when I turned to look at him I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.

What he's talking about sinks in and I pull him towards me, crashing my lips to his and soaking up his taste as my tongue begs for entrance. His hands quickly work their way under the borrowed t-shirt as my own hands tangle into his messy bronze hair.

"I've thought about you so much." I whisper as we break apart to breathe.

"That makes two of us." He whispers back, allowing me to pull his body to mine. I was hard and throbbing and pleased when his own hard on pressed into my thigh.

"Hm… feels like someone's thinking like me." Edward laughs as his lips move to my ear. "Maybe we should take this over to the bed?" I'm unsure if it is a question or a demand but I am soon following him to the bed and allowing for Edward, the man of all my dreams, to take off my shirt before pushing me onto my back and pulling his own shirt off.

"Perfect." I say as I run my hands down his torso as he leans towards me, memorizing the feel of his muscles beneath my rough hands.

"Yes Jasper you are."

**AN: So… Tell me what you think! :)**

**Don't forget to check out CrystalMichelle's O/S for my brithday called Mental!**


	2. Ambitions

**Disclaimer:** No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly…

**AN: My story Shock and Fright is entered into the 100 Monkeys contest that TeamFireandIce (found in my favorite authors section) is putting on, please go and read the great stories that are entered and vote ;) **

**Enjoy this chapter, its slightly shorter that the last one. **

**~ Ambitions~**

"_There was a time when I was young,_

_A boy with bold ambitions."_

_~Incubus- By: Kamelot~_

**Edward POV-**

The entire afternoon while I rode I would practically feel Jasper watching me and I couldn't stop thinking on how I would get to know him.

Now we're laying in my bed, limbs entangled with the others, our bare bodies pressed so closely that I can feel the beating of his heart, and feel every even breath as he sleeps, the slight sent of sex still lingered in the air. I had never imagined someone could make me feel so complete, it's like Jasper and I had fit perfectly together as I brought him to climax, as he called out my name in pleasure.

Don't get me wrong, I'm far from being a virgin. I've had a fair number of sexual encounters with both male and females but none even came close to how perfect Jasper had felt wrapped around me. My other flings normally left right after, not Jasper, he was different.

Jasper was and has always been the man of my dreams and when I saw him walking home in the rain I knew that I had to try to get him to come over and to make my move.

But I didn't just want to have sex with him, I wanted to date him, something I've never done with any other male. While my parents and closest friend Emmett knew of my preference, no one else did and I planned to keep it that way until after high school.

Jasper stirs slightly in my arms before he wakes, turning slowly in my arms.

"Are you a dream?" He whispers, as one of his hands runs through my hair.

"No Jasper." His name feels perfect on my lips.

"Oh, um…" Suddenly the man who was so sure of himself a few hours ago becomes shy and reserved before my very eyes. "I should go."

"You don't have to." I say praying he'll want to stay.

"Edward," My name sounds like heaven coming from his lips. "We're too different."

I knew what was coming next. Everyone in town loved to talk about Jasper Whitlock and family. If my family was said to be the perfect then the Whitlock family would be the worst one in town. Mr. Jon Whitlock was a dead beat dad who showed up in town maybe 3 times a year, Mrs. Hailey Whitlock was a druggy usually getting picked up off the streets by Chief Swan.

I've heard many people in town talk about how Jasper and Rosalie should be taken away from their parents, but as far as I've known nothing was being done about it.

"Jasper, you're right." I finally say but I quickly continue when he tries to get out of my arms. "You Jasper are perfect, you're smart, I know for sure you have the highest grade point average in our class. Jasper you're funny and a hard worker." By now Jasper has stopped struggling and was looking at me as if I grew a second head. "You Jasper are too good for me."

**Jasper POV-**

I couldn't believe his words as he said that I was too good for him. I didn't say anything for a while as our earlier activities played in my head.

He had called me perfect, even with my rough hands and few scars I've received from working in the barn, Edward Cullen still thought I was perfect. He had been so gently with me, kissing me and moving at the pace I wanted to move. In between kisses he had told me he's been with others, but was clean. I've never been with anyone, and when I told him that he smiled and said he would take great care of me, if that is what I wanted.

And take care of me he did, I fell asleep in his arms slightly sore but feeling perfectly satisfied by Edward Cullen. Now here we were only a few hours later and he was telling me that I am too good for him.

"But you're wrong Edward. You come from a perfect family that loves and supports you. You're also popular with everyone wanting to be your friend; the house you live in is the biggest of the towns. And Edward I know you are smart too. You Edward Cullen are too good for me." Once I finish talking he laughs at me. Causing my cheeks to grow read.

"Jasper Whitlock, firstly my family didn't want me, Esme and Carlisle adopted me when I was three before moving here. My birth parents wanted noting to do with me. And maybe its not a question of whom is better than whom but maybe we are right for each other." He talked about his birth family as if they mean nothing and when he said that we could be right for each other made my heart soar.

I wanted to believe him and I'm about to agree with him when someone booming voice comes from somewhere in the house.

"Ed I know you are home." He yelled and kept yelling as his footsteps were heard on the stairs.

"I'm not out." I whisper to him, praying he could stop what I knew was about to happen. The boy would enter the room and the next day everyone in town will start saying I'm like some whore, selling myself for money just like my mom does.

"Ok stay here please." He says with one more kiss before getting out of bed and putting on a pair of jeans and leaving the room.

"Emmett how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ed?" I hear Edward say as he closes the door behind him.

I hear them going down the stairs and I take the time to put on the pants I had borrowed from Edward.

"You're not leaving are you?" Edward asks, reentering the room. He sounds so sad when he asks that, and I can't bring myself to tell him that I was leaving.

"No, just didn't want to be caught by any visitors with my pants off." I laugh as Edward smiles pulling me into his arms.

**AN: So… leave me some love ;)**


	3. Train of Thoughts

**Disclaimer:**** No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly…**

**VOTING for 100 Monkeys o/s is now up. PLEASE go to TeamFireandIce (found in my fav authors) and read ALL the entries and PLEASE vote ;)**

**Also I have a o/s just posed please check it out…. **

**~Train of Thoughts ~**

"My train of thoughts  
>Keep on hauling me over a low again<br>Easy to see for a someone  
>Whose soul can bleed<p>

Who am I to overrule  
>Believers at the wonder wall<br>Some illusions come undone  
>And violently<em>"<em>

_~My Train of Thoughts - By: Kamelot~_

**Edward POV-**

I couldn't believe Emmett had ruined our perfect moment.

"Why don't we listen to some of Kamelot's new music?" I say, as I pull Jasper to lie on top of me on the bed.

"I don't know, I should go before anyone sees me here." He says pushing away from me.

"Oh, um are you sure?" I couldn't hide the disappointment I felt as Jasper put on the borrowed clothes and grabbed the bag with his dirty clothes in it.

"Yeah, I need to go." He said not even looking back at me as he opens my door.

I quickly get decent as I rush out of my room.

"Jasper at least let me give you a ride home. Please." I would do anything to spend more time with him.

He finally stops with the front door open.

It's still poring outside.

"Ok." He finally agrees, reluctantly.

**Jasper POV- **

I didn't really want to leave Edward, nor did I want to leave his home. I had never slept so nice, and haven't felt as safe in a while. But I knew Rose would already be home and I hated her being home without me. So I knew I had to leave.

The car ride was without conversation as music quietly played.

"Um, thank you Edward." I say when he pulls up to my "house" and I jump out, embarrassed of him seeing where I live.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Jasper." I hear Edward say as I close the door to his nice car.

"Boy where have you been?" My mom slurs as I walk into the shack._ Great, she's stoned and drunk, again._ I think as I try to avoid her. "Well, look at your nice new clothes. Out whoring yourself were you?"

I ignore her the best I can as I make my way to the room I shared with Rose.

"Hey Jazz, you work late?" Rose asked a worried look on her face.

"No um Rose I went over to Edwards."

"Cullen?" Her eyes get wide when I confirm that yes Edward Cullen, though in truth there is no other Edward in town, so who else would I mean?

"Yeah well, he was riding today and saw me walking home and then we went to his house he listens to Kamelot and well Rose I may have had sex with him and fell asleep in his arms." I could feel my cheeks burning read as I changed into my own pants and shirt.

"You hooked up with Edward Cullen? OH MY GOSH Jasper, that's like so cool." I couldn't believe how happy she seemed about this.

"Rose, it was only a one time thing, that's all he wanted. And we almost got caught, Emmett showed up and, gosh Rose Edward's probably already told Emmett that I was there, everyone at school tomorrow will know." My heart ached as I spoke, I care for Edward. I know I do, but I also knew that he didn't want much to do with me, he got what he wanted. Maybe my mom was right and I was a whore, just like she always told me I am.

That night I slept lousy as I thought about Edward and in the morning when Rose and I made it to school things couldn't have gone worst.

Mike, Tyler, and Eric corner us by our lockers as they ignore me to talk to Rose.

"Well, hello, Rosalie." Mike says, trying to sound cool. Tyler and Eric soon follow Mikes lead with a greeting of their own, as the three stalks closer to us.

"Saw your mom on a street corner last night, looks like she's changing 20 bucks. I'll give you fifty for just a go at your sweet…." Mike doesn't get the rest of his sentence out as I punch him. I normally wasn't a violent guy, but I also wouldn't allow for anyone to talk to Rose like that.

We get interrupted before Mike can even throw a punch back.

"Break it up." Emmett says as he's followed by Sam, Jacob, and Paul. Other guys from the football team, ready to break up a fight. "Dude we have a game tomorrow, go get cleaned up Mike, don't let Coach Banner know you were fighting or he'll pull you from the team."

As Mike and friends walk off I turn to Rose to assess if she's ok.

"Rose?" I whisper to her, when I notice not only was she crying but she had also dropped her books.

"I'm ok Jasper." She says in-between sobs.

"Um, Rose, um is this book, um yours?" I had never heard the loud confident Emmett sound so shy, as he holds a well-used book up to Rose.

"Yes, thank you Emmett." Rose didn't look up to meet his gaze; she even seemed to go out of her way not to touch him when she grabbed her book. "I need to go." She says to me, before I see her practically run to the girl's room. Leaving me not only alone with Emmett, Jake, Sam, and Paul, but also with Edward, who was just walking up.

It takes all my concentration not to stare at him as he asks if everything is ok.

"Yeah, Jasper here has one heck of a right hook. Edward, you should have seen how bad Mike's nose was bleeding. But I told him sooner or later he would screw with the wrong person, and looked what happened." Emmett says gesturing to me. "Well I have to go talk to Mrs. Kipp about English before school starts. Bye Jasper, oh and can you tell Rose I'm sorry for whatever they were saying? Not all of us are jerks like that."

Emmett doesn't wait for a reply before heading off.

"Are you ok Jasper?" Edward asks when we are alone, standing in the hallway.

"Yeah, I have to um, go." I say trying to step around him.

"Jasper, is it possible we could talk soon?" I make the mistake of looking into his green eyes, and find that I can't deny him.

"Sure, I work after school till 7:00 though…"

"I'm riding tonight, I'll give you a ride after work." He quickly says not even letting me finish my sentence.

"Sure Edward." I say before leaving him there alone in the hallway.

The school day went by slowly, as I waited for it to be over. I didn't really know what Edward wanted to talk about, I knew it was just a onetime thing and really didn't want to hear him say that he didn't have true feelings for me.

"Hey Jasper." Rose says at lunch as she joins me at our usual table.

"Hey Rose, oh Emmett wanted me to pass on a message. He said that he's sorry for whatever Mike said and that not all guys are jerks." She laughs at this, smiling.

"Jazz I know not all guys are jerks. You are not a jerk." This time I join in with her laughter and for the rest of lunch we chat about classes and work, I also inform her that Edward, Yes Edward Cullen, will be giving me a ride home from work so I might be a little late.

The rest of the day went smoothly. That is until I reached my last class of the day, History, my favorite subject. The only thing wrong was that Mike and Eric sat right behind me.

"I'm so going to get you for what you did Jasper." Mike whispers as he takes his seat.

I do my best to ignore him as I try to take notes.

Trying not to worry about what Edward would say in a few hours.

**AN: So… leave me some love ;)**


	4. Proud Nomad

**Disclaimer:**** No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly…**

**So I deleted my story A Beastly Tale (Jasper/Edward)… Now I have changed it up and reposted CH 1… Please check it out ;) this story will now have regular updates like my other ones. **

**This is a short chapter, I should be working on a school paper, but this is more fun. Enjoy!**

**~Proud Nomad ~**

"_Proud nomad of the past  
>Beware of yourself for<br>Your life won't last__"_

_~ Proud Nomad - By: Kamelot~_

**Jasper POV-**

Finally when the school day ends I am able to escape hell. While walking to the stables to begin work I let my mind wonder.

I don't really have friends. In fact other than Rose I didn't really trust people, and don't need friends. I wasn't sure what Edward wanted from me, but I knew we couldn't just be friends or date or whatever. I don't care what he had said while we lay in his bed about us being perfect for each other. But I knew better, I knew he would never want to acknowledge me in public.

"Whitlock, get to work we have a lot to get done today." My boss yells the second I walk through the barns oversized doors.

"Yes sir." I quickly say, not wanting to get on his bad side.

I make quick work of cleaning out the first few stalls. I'm on my fourth when Edward walks into the barn, and right into the stall to my left.

"Hi Jasper." He says as he starts to saddle his horse.

"Hi Edward." I don't even look at him as I continue cleaning.

"Well um, I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah…" I start to say before being interrupted.

"Whitlock, I don't pay you to stand around and chit chat. Get to work!" My bosses' voice yells from a few stalls down. By the way he spoke; I could tell he didn't know that Edward was standing there. He always made sure to speak nice in front of the customers. His biggest income came from boarding the locals horses, this included the four Edwards family had.

"Guess I should go and let you get back to work." With that Edward, takes his saddled horse and heads out of the barn.

By the time 7:00 comes around I am exhausted and sweaty. All I want to do is go home, shower, and sleep. Unfortunately I couldn't do that; Edward wanted to talk to me.

Gosh, I hated that. What could he possibly have to say to me?

"Are you ready Jasper?" I hear Edward ask from behind me.

_How did I end up here? I mean I know I told him we could talk, but why here at his house in him room?_

"Jasper did you hear me?" Edward asks pulling me from my thoughts.

I was again in his clothes, since I had taken a much needed shower.

"Sorry Edward, guess I got lost in my own head for a minute." I watch as his shoulders slump slightly.

"I asked, if you've ever considered dating a guy?" He wouldn't meet my eyes when I looked at him.

"Well um, I haven't thought about coming out in high school, I figured I would come out once Rose and I leave for college."

"Oh, well um, Jasper can we at least be friends? Like, at school we could talk and be seen together?"

_Friends? Could I be just friends with Edward? Did I only want to be friends with him?_

I stayed quiet as I thought about what to say.

"No Edward, we can't be friends." The look on his face makes my heart want to break before I continue. "I would love to be more than friends with you."

**AN: Please leave me some love ;) Guess I better get back to my paper… **


	5. Requiem For The Innocent

**Disclaimer:**** No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly…**

**This is a short one… Sorry studying for finals shouldn't be writing but can't help it.**

**Please check out my story A Beastly Tale (Jasper/Edward)… :)**

**~ Requiem For The Innocent~**

"_Visions of the future_

_unprofound and blurred_

_I have passed the point of no return"_

_~ Elizabeth: II. Requiem For The Innocent- By: Kamelot~_

**Edward POV-**

I sat there on my bed staring at Jasper. Was he really saying what I think he's saying?

"Jasper, does that mean you would like to go out with me?" I whisper, almost afraid to speak.

"Kind of. Um, Can we keep it maybe a secret? I really don't want people to have another thing to make fun of me for. But I want to be with you." Shy Jasper was quickly becoming my favorite.

"Well we're alone now." I say, hoping he would join me on the bed, even if it's just so I can hold him in my arms.

"Good, because there are things I would love to do. Alone with you." Hmm… Looks like shy Jasper is gone.

I don't say anything as he stands before me.

"You're going to have to lose that." He says tugging at my shirt. I happily comply as I notice his shirt is also coming off.

The lust in my eyes is evident as he pushes me onto my back, and soon straddles me.

"I just want to kiss you." He whispers, bringing our lips together.

The kiss is soft, yet slightly dominating. I enjoy Jaspers touch as he explores my body, his rough hands leaving Goosebumps on my skin.

Minutes, hours, days, could have passed. I'm not sure as my mind fogs with Jaspers touch.

"Edward, it's getting late." He whispers in-between kisses. "I have to get home."

His words sadden me. I wasn't ready to let him go, but at least I had the drive back to his home to be with him.

"Ok," I whisper "Guess I should be taking you home then."

**Jasper POV-**

The car ride was quiet almost as if neither of us knew what to say.

Sure you can spend a few hours making out with a guy, you can sleep with him only like a day before, and yet while riding in the car have nothing to say.

"Will you talk to me at school?" I find myself asking before I can think too much about it.

"Will you want me to?" The way he asks this without looking at me makes me frown. Why would he think I wouldn't want to talk to him?

"As long as no one knows what we're doing." It's his turn to frown, as he agrees.

"Ok Jasper. Then I will see you tomorrow. Take care." I watch him drive away, before I enter my house.

"Jasper…" My mother slurs as I walk past her. I didn't hear her other words as I rush past her and to my room.

"Jazz, so how was it?" Rose asks the second I enter the room, a smile on my face.

**AN: Please leave me some love ;) **


	6. Once A Dream

**Disclaimer:**** No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly…**

**Ok SO the poll asking about Chapters short or long has closed… 5 to 2 voted short and fast updates ;)**

**ALSO there is a new Poll up for my NEW story called ****It must be the vampires… Who Else?**** The poll is so that you may have a voice in what vampire/shifter pair you like. (The story is currently labeled under Edward/Jacob but that very well may change)  
><strong>

**~Once A Dream ~**

"_What was once a dream now becomes our destiny_

_And I can't wait another day_

_What was once a dream now means everything_

_To me."_

_~ Once A Dream- By: Kamelot~_

**Jasper POV-**

Friday, I love Fridays. I would soon be free from school, just had to make it through one more day.

Rose and I arrived at school the next day before Edward.

"Jazz, stop worrying." Rose says as I stare at the schools parking lot. "You told me he's not fully out either, so he won't be busting you out of the closet anytime soon. Just relax."

Rose was right, I should have just relaxed. Edward said hi to me but also kept his distance. It wasn't until lunch that I found a note being shoved into my hand, turning around quickly I notice Edward walking away.

_Nurses office, tell her you have a headache. 10 minutes._

I stared at the writing before telling Rose that I had to go. I wasn't sure what Edward had planned as I made my way into the nurse's office.

"Jasper dear, is everything alright?" Mrs. Kim asks when she sees me.

"Yes, I mean no… um, Mrs. Kim I have this huge headache." Ok now what? I wonder thinking about Edwards note.

"Would you like for me to excuse you for the rest of the day dear?" She asks, giving me a motherly smile.

"Mrs. Kim…" I hear Edward say walking into the room. "Oh sorry, didn't know anyone else would be here."

"It's ok Edward dear; Jasper here isn't feeling very well. Headache." She explains as she takes crutches from Edward. "Guess Emmett talked you into bringing these back for me?" After putting the crutches away she turns back to me. "Do you have a way to get home Jasper?"

When I shake my head no she sighs.

"I could give Jasper a ride home Mrs. Kim. I have to leave for a doctor's appointment soon anyways."

**~~~Time Pass~~~Time Pass~~~Time Pass~~~**

Needless to say Edward didn't take me to my house but his, and he also didn't have any doctor's appointment. We spent the afternoon playing on his PS3, listening to music and talking about everything from our favorite colors to family to future plans.

We ordered pizza in and enjoyed the nice quiet night at Edwards in his room. His parents were gone, I didn't have to work and everything was just nice, and everything was going great.

That is until I find myself naked again in Edward's bed, in Edward's arms, exchanging gentle touches.

"Thank you for spending the afternoon and evening with me Jasper." Edward whispers in my ear, causing my heartbeat to quicken.

"Edward, I…." I'm interrupted as the bedroom door is flung open.

"Edward due why haven't you…." Emmett's words cut short when he sees Edward and me. "Oh, sorry. I um, yeah."

I couldn't look at him as I burry my face into Edward's pillow, completely mortified.

Emmett now knew what was happening, by Monday it's sure to be around the whole school.

"Em wait for us in the living room, we'll be down soon." The moment Edwards door closes he wraps his arms harder around me. "Please Jasper don't run. I trust Emmett, he won't tell anyone. Please just come down with me?"

I made the mistake in looking into Edwards eyes. The pools of green were bright and begging for me to say yes and except what was happening.

Whether I liked it or not Emmett now knew my secret, now I just had to deal with it.

Edward and I quickly dress and meet Emmett in the living room.

"Edward, Jasper, I um didn't mean to barge in." Emmett says when he sees us; I could tell he was still embarrassed.

"We were just talking." Edward says quickly to reassure Emmett. "What made you come over anyways?"

"Homecoming." Edward and I give Emmett a confused look. What could be wrong with homecoming?

"Ok buddy, going to need a little more information." Edward says taking a seat next to Emmett.

"Homecoming is in two weeks and I want to go, but the woman I want to ask to go with me won't even give me the time of day."

I can't help the small laugh that escapes me, Emmett was afraid to ask someone out?

"Em, you know any girl at school would go out with you." Edward reassures him.

"Now Rose." He says it so quietly I am unsure if I actually hear him right.

"You're talking about Rose, my sister?" I practically yell once the words leave his mouth.

"Um… yeah." Emmett says, looking sheepish. "But she won't talk to me. Actually she talks to almost no one, just like you."

**AN: Please leave me some love ;) **


	7. Eternity

**Disclaimer:**** No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly…**

**Sorry this has taken me so long.**

_**WARNING this chapter could cause tears!**_

**Just a note:**

**I've updated my Seth/Edward story ****Bleed Red**** :)**

**All I have Learned**** is now finished, with an epi on its way soon.**

**I have a new story ****It must be the vampires… Who Else?**** Please check it out.**

**~**Eternity**~**

"_As I lay my head to sleep at night  
>I dream the sea and me we flow as one<br>But I'm a prisoner of the sands and  
>no one understands these childish dreams…"<em>

_~Eternity - By: Kamelot~_

**Jasper POV-**

"You're talking about Rose, my sister?" I practically yell once the words leave his mouth.

"Um… yeah." Emmett says, looking sheepish. "But she won't talk to me. Actually she talks to almost no one, just like you."

I couldn't believe that Emmett the guy who now held something over me, wanted to go out with my sister. I mean I know all the guys at school say she's hot, but none of them have ever been serious about actually dating her.

"Sorry, um for just barging in… I should leave." He says getting up to walk out.

He opens the door just as Rose is walking up to it. There were tears running down her face, her clothes soaked from the rain, mud and leaves in her hair.

"Rose?" I question pulling my wet sister into my arms, ignoring the questions Edward and Emmett are asking. In that moment all I cared about was Rose, and she is currently crying.

"Jasper, why don't you take her into the first room on the right? I'll find her something to change into." I hear Edward say as I lead Rose upstairs and into what looks to be a guest room.

"Rose please talk to me." I beg, as my sister starts to cry harder.

"Jazzy, it was so horrible. They just stood there and laughed at me. I couldn't stop him, it hurt so much Jazz." Her words are hard to understand as she talks through her tears.

"Rose, what can I do?" I ask, needing to do something to make it stop.

"He raped me." Her voice is so soft and broken that I'm not sure of what I hear. "He wouldn't stop and she just stood there with her friends and…" She doesn't finish her sentence as a fresh round of tears flows.

"Rose, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I should have been there, I never should have let this." Her hand over my mouth is the only thing that stops my words.

"It's not your fault." Is the last thing she whispers before fainting in my arms.

I'm unsure of time as it passes and it isn't until Edward wraps his arms around me that I notice I am sitting on the floor with a passes out Rose in my lap.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." He whispers into my ear, one of his hands wiping away a tear, I wasn't even aware that I was crying. "I called an ambulance, we need to have her looked at by a doctor. She's going to be ok. I promise." Edward kept holding me until the paramedics arrived and took Rose and I to the hospital, Edward and Emmett had promised to follow.

**~~~Time Pass~~~**

42 hours.

That's how long I have been sitting in this chair next to my sister's bed.

She hadn't woken up, though the doctor didn't seem too worried just told me she was resting and healing.

"Jasper?" Edward calls out to me as he opens the door. His family had been nice enough to pay for Rose to have her own room. "Jasper, please come with me, you need to walk around some and you need to eat."

I could hear how worried Edward was. I hated making him worry, but how could I leave Rose?

"I'll watch over her?" Emmett's sudden appearance causes me to slightly jump. "Please go with Edward, Rose will be fine."

I want to refuses.

And am about to when I make the mistake at looking into Edwards eyes. Edward wanted me to go with him, he was worried about me.

"Ok." I say allowing Edward to pull me from my chair and out the door.

**Emmett POV- Few min before they join Jasper.**

I was angry. How could a mother let her boyfriend rape her young daughter?

Just like Edward I had hardly left the hospital, seeming to take up permanent residence in the waiting room. Jasper had needed to be alone.

"Em will you watch Rose if I can get Jasper to leave? He needs to walk around some." Edward asks, before standing and leading the way towards Rose's room.

Slowly I sink down into Jaspers chair, staring at Rose. How could someone hurt such beauty?

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know an angels voice is calling my name.

"Emmett?" Opening my eyes I realize that it is Rose who is calling out to me. "Where's Jasper?"

Her voice is horse as she speaks.

"You're awake." I say, stating the obvious before I stand. "I'll go get Jasper for you, he's been so worried."

"NO." She yells, one of her dainty hands grabbing mine. "Don't leave me alone."

I say nothing as I sit back down and reach for the nurses call button.

"You won't ever have to be alone again." I promise as a nurse comes running in.

**AN: Please leave me some love… **


	8. Nights

**Disclaimer:**** No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly…**

**This chapter is slightly short BUT full of A LOT of info… This story will be closing up soon.**

**Please check out my story… It must be the vampires… Who else? :) THOSE who read and review will get a sneak of ANY of my stories (except for All I have Learned)**

**~Nights~**

"_Here I am to die alone, _

_voices from heaven above _

_hear my call awaken my soul_

_forgive me for what I've done."_

_~Nights of Arabia - By: Kamelot~_

**Jasper POV-**

Edward and I were headed back towards Rose's room when I noticed nurses running into it.

"NO." I yell before running towards the room.

_Please she has to be ok._ I beg to no one as I walk through the door to see my beautiful sister sitting up, tears in her eyes.

"Jazzy." Her voice was hoarse as she calls to me.

"Rosie… my Rose." I whisper as I all but runs towards her.

**~~~~ Time Pass~~~~**

Three hours later Rose and I were being interviewed by child services. We were still under 18, and considering what our mother let happen to Rose we are now wards of the state.

I had held Rose tightly in my grasp as she was asked question after question about what had happened.

_What kind of brother was I?_ Seriously, while my sister was helpless and being raped, I was with Edward.

I don't even know what to call Edward. I can't exactly say that we are dating since we've only chatted some and had sex.

I've seemed to change so much since that first day that Edward gave me a ride. I had in the past always made sure that I was home with Rose, making sure moms "boyfriends" don't try anything. Look what happens the first time I am not there.

"Jasper, please none of this is your fault." Rose says jolting me from my thoughts, making me realize that I had spaced out some.

**Edward POV-**

"Mom what will happen now?" I ask as we wait for Rose and Jasper to finish talking to child services.

"They'll have to go into the system Edward." She wasn't too happy being here. She had yelled at me for hours about, how could I think I could have sex under her roof and get away with it. She and dad were not surprised at all when I admitted to being bisexual, nor were they angry about it. "Don't worry Edward your father is seeing about becoming their foster parents so that they can stay here."

Even when she's mad at me, my mom is always the best.

"Thanks mom," I say just as the woman talking to Jasper and Rose walks out of their room.

**~~~Time Pass~~~Time Pass~~~**

I knew that Edward hadn't wanted to leave me, but I agreed with his mom that he needed to get some rest and actually go to school. It may sound crazy since it hasn't been that long but I think I may love him. I don't even know if I should tell him, he's probably been sleeping with others while I've been here with Rose anyways.

It was now 8:00 a.m. and Rose and I were waiting for Child Services to come pick us up. Edward had said something about his parents trying to be our foster parents, guess they changed their minds.

"Rose, Jasper, are the two of you ready? I'm Mrs. Sweets from child services." A woman said motioning for us to follow her.

We were silent as I pushed Rose's wheelchair to the car. Hospital policy, patients had to leave in a wheelchair.

"I'm going to drop Jasper off first, and then I'll take you Rose." Mrs. Sweets said once we were in the car and on the highway heading away from Forks.

"Were going to be separated?" Rose asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry Rose; the system has a family that wants you." As she spoke I started to realize that I would end up in a boy's home, without Rose.

"Isn't there someone who would take both of us?" Rose asked knowing that the Cullen's had said they wanted to take us.

"One, but they came to me after I contacted this other family, and I have advised against them taking on a troubled teenaged boy. Now both of you stay quiet as I drive." She snapped and the car went silent, except for the quiet sobs leaving Rose.

It seemed like hours as she drove, soon we reached Seattle and she pulled up to an old rundown looking house.

"Jasper this is your stop. That's Mrs. Kim on the porch, she'll get you situated, now out you go I don't have all day." Her eyes watched me as I hugged Rose, whispering to her that I will find a way for us to be together. "Hurry up."

Once I was out of the car she speeds off with Rose.

"Jasper Whitlock, follow me." Mrs. Kim said, leaving me no choice but to follow her into the dingy home. I said a silent prayer to anyone listening to help bring Rose and I back together soon, and Edward, I wanted Edward.

**AN: Please leave me some love… **

**JUST a note, I know not ALL of this will be totally accurate… BUT just go with it ;)**


	9. Coldest Winter Night

**Disclaimer:**** No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly…**

**~Coldest Winter Night ~**

"I am breathless,  
>Need I say<br>How could you find me here?  
>You, of all, have crossed my way<br>Unexpectedly...from where?  
>I feel like I am dreaming<br>Hold me close,  
>Tomorrow may be gone<em>"<em>

_~On The Coldest Winter Night - By: Kamelot~_

**Jasper POV-**

"Jasper Whitlock, follow me." Mrs. Kim said, leaving me no choice but to follow her into the dingy home. I said a silent prayer to anyone listening to help bring Rose and I back together soon, and Edward, I wanted Edward.

Life at the boy's home was tough. You had to be either hard and tough or get picked on. That's how I ended up in so much trouble with Mrs. Kim, I was normally the one winning in fights, just because I'm the new kid didn't mean that they would beat the crap out of me.

It's only been three days, but it feels like it has been years. I missed Rose, how could they separate us after what she had been through? And Edward, he had said his parents were going to try to get us, was he just lying, using me until he could find someone better? That must have been it, he was just using me to warm his bed, he didn't want me. Even though I'm almost positive I'm in love with him, he doesn't want me... I could still feel his touch, I could still feel his lips on mine. I could still see his face as he came, calling out my name, and holding me tightly in his arms as he...

My thoughts were interrupted as someone entered the room I currently occupy; I was really not in the mood to get into another fight.

"Jasper?" His voice is soft and when I turn towards him I can see the beginning of a black eye forming on his right eye.

"Seth." I say in greeting, as the younger boy sits on a chair next to mine.

"Could I maybe just stay in here with you?" Seth, was one of the only boys here I actually liked. He was only 12 years old, one of the youngest; he was also the smallest, which is why a lot of the times he got treated as a punching bag.

"Sure Seth, I don't mind. What book are you reading today?" I give Seth a smile as his face brightens. His chocolate eyes start to sparkle as he tells me he is reading The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, for the fifth time this month.

In the three days that I have been here Seth and I have grown to be come friends and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that my first day here I punched a guy who was picking on him. Apparently that punch wasn't enough since Seth now had a new bruise forming.

"Was it Riley or Peter?" I ask, still staring at my own book.

"There much of a difference?" Seth asks, I could feel him starting at me. He was right. The twins Riley and Peter, one just as bad as the other, they had been in multiple foster homes, and caused trouble in all of them. They were what Rose would call, bad seeds.

"Jasper!" Mrs. Kim yells as she opens the door. "I've been looking all over for you, follow me."

I wasn't sure what her problem was, I know I hadn't done anything since yesterday to get me in trouble. But I closed my book and followed her anyways, Seth right behind me.

I'm pretty sure that my jaw hit the floor when Mrs. Kim let us to a room where Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were seated. Edward's parents were here, but why?

"Jasper." Mrs. Cullen says before standing and walking towards me, to give me a hug.

"Well I'll be right back with the paper work." Mrs. Kim says, before leaving.

"How are you?" She doesn't wait for a reply as she looks me over, as if she expected to see me hurt, though I do have a few bruises on my torso. But she didn't need to know about those.

"What… I mean um?" I was confused, why were they here?

"The stupid paper work took longer than we had hoped, or we would have been here sooner." Carlisle explains as he shakes my hand in greeting. "Who's your friend?"

It was then that I noticed Seth was still with me, though this time hiding behind me.

"This is my friend Seth. Seth this is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." He doesn't get a chance to say anything as Esme pulls him into a hug.

"Oh you poor dear, who did that to your eye?" Seth looked embarrassed as Esme gushed over him.

"Here's the paper work." Mrs. Kim says, with a sour look on her face. "Seth what are you doing in here, out you go. You don't need to be bothering these people."

Esme doesn't let go of Seth though, and the Doctor quickly tells Mrs. Kim to get his paper work too.

"We came to take you home Jasper, after we pick up Rose that is." Carlisle says before kneeling down so that he was closer to Seth's height. "How would you like to come live in our home Seth? Esme has always wanted more children."

The smile on Seth's face was brighter than I've ever seen.

"A home, a real home?" Seth had told me that he never had a home; parents that he never knew dropped him off at a hospital and left him. No family ever came for him, so he got bounced around in foster care until ending up in this group home.

"Yes Seth a real home." Esme says smiling. I could tell she already loved the young boy. Heck even I did, as like a brother.

"Well here's the rest of the paper work and the boys things." Mrs. Kim says dropping Seth's and my bag on the floor.

The two of us don't look back as we follow Esme and Carlisle out the door and to their car.

"Now let us go get Rose from her foster home." Esme says giving me a smile. I wished that Edward had come with them, though I knew he was in school, and if he had come there wouldn't have been room for all of us in the car with the addition of Seth to our group. I was glad he was coming; he didn't deserve to be stuck in that home. I also knew that Esme would make up for everything he went through.

We drove for fifteen minutes before Carlisle finally pulled up to a nice house in a nice neighborhood.

"Well this is it." Esme says, as the four of us pile out of the car, and follow Carlisle to the door where he rings the bell.

"Hello?" A nice looking woman says, as she opens the door.

"Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle, we spoke on the phone." Her smile is polite as she opens the door wider.

"Oh yes, please come in." The inside of the house is nice, nothing like the Cullen's home, though way better than our own. "Rose," She yells down a hallway as she directs us to sit. "The Cullen's are here."

"Jasper!" Rose yells when she sees me, jumping into my arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"Rose, I've missed you too." I say as her attention is brought to Seth.

"Oh, who's this?" She doesn't leave my arms as she looks at him.

"This is Seth; he's a friend the Cullen's are going to take him in too. Seth, this is my sister Rose." I say introducing the young boy.

"It's nice to meet you Seth." Rose says giving him a smile.

"Could you be like a big sister?" He says it so quiet that I doubt that he means for us to hear. "I've always wanted a big brother and sister."

"Then consider us them." Rose says, pulling Seth in for a hug.

"Well I do believe its time for all of us to go home." Esme smiles as she sees the three of us.

_Home, home sounded good to me._ I thought as we drive away from the woman's house and head back towards Forks.

**AN: So, what did you think? Yep I brought Seth in… LOL I love Seth!**


	10. We Are Not Seperate

**Disclaimer:**** No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly…**

**~We Are Not Seperate ~**

"We visualize the future  
>With the eyes of the blind<br>We hear nature calling  
>But we still deny<em>"<em>

_~We Are Not Seperate - By: Kamelot~_

**Jasper POV-**

The car ride back to Forks was full of questions. I kept questioning Rose on what she's been up to. In return she would question me.

Apparently Sarah the woman who Rose was sent to, is a single woman with a dark past who just wanted to help out another woman who had been through the same thing she went through, Sarah had felt bad that she couldn't take me. She couldn't afford two of us.

Seth was mostly quiet as he looked out the window at the passing woods, though I could see a smile on his face as he tries to hide his excitement. I had ended up in the middle seat, needing to sit by Rose, and her wanting a window seat and all.

It seems like forever by the time we are pulling into the driveway. I could see Edward and Emmett on the porch, waiting for us and couldn't hold in my excitement. I'm right on Rose's heals as she opens the door and steps out of the car.

Seeing him standing there makes my heart speed up as he smiles at me. We both walk slowly towards one another, almost as if we are unsure about what to do.

The moment his arms are around me I feel myself break down, and for once in my life I allow for someone else to hold me up. I am unsure how long we stay there in each other's arms. Slowly I move, so that I could look into his eyes.

"I love you Edward." I whisper, enticing a smile to appear on his face.

"I love you too Jasper, I was so worried when that lady took you away." Our moment is interrupted as Esme tells us all to get inside before we catch our deaths.

I hadn't even realized it was raining, nor had I realized that Edward and I were out in it.

"So Jasper, who's the kid?" Edward asks as we walk towards the house. I realize that Seth was standing on the porch looking at us.

"Seth, he's a friend." I say just as we reach him. "Seth this is Edward. Edward this is Seth, though just call him my little brother." I say making Seth smile.

"It's nice to meet you Seth." Edward says as the three of us walk into the house.

I'm barely fast enough to catch Seth as he faints.

"Carlisle." I yell as I held Seth's small body in my arms.

"What happened?" He asks, using his doctors voice.

"Nothing, we just walked in here, will he be alright?" I say worried about my young friend. What happened, why did he faint?

"I think so, why don't you lay him on the couch and I'll take a look at him." Carlisle says before walking away to get his medical bag.

It takes Carlisle fifteen minutes to check over the youth, that entire time I am sitting by Seth, holding his hand. Edwards arms wrapped around me.

"I won't be certain till he wakes up, however I believe he is hypoglycemic. It's when someone has low blood sugar; he'll be fine with a good diet." Carlisle says, as he starts to put his equipment away

Few minutes later Seth wakes up, his big brown eyes, huge and full of tears.

"I'm sorry, please don't send me away, I'll be good." He cries looking at Carlisle.

**AN: YES I know its short… Sorry! These boys just dint want to talk to me…. **


	11. This Pain

**Disclaimer:**** No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly…**

**~Pain~**

_"_Pushing for the limit of sanity  
>Pushing for the surface<br>...so I can breathe  
>Dark is the night for us all, but some days<br>I feel the light crawling down from these jagged walls  
>Blessed sunlight<p>

Some of this pain is sole subjected  
>But what was I to do<br>Some of this pain will always stay  
>Deep and true<em>"<em>

_~This Pain - By: Kamelot~_

**Seth POV-**

Not even five minutes at the house and I faint. I knew what would happen now, just like everyone else they will notice just how broken I am, and send me away. Without Jasper I knew I was in for a big beating from Riley and Peter.

I try to stop the tears as I think about how beautiful and welcoming the Cullen's home had seemed. They had also been so nice; I knew it was just because of Jasper, but still.

A gentle hand wiped some tears off my face, causing my mind to come back to the present.

"Seth, how are you feeling?" Esme Cullen was asking me. Slowly I open my eyes and look at her; she had a worried look on her face and looked so sad.

"I didn't mean to." I whisper, wishing someone would believe that I couldn't control these fainting spell things. I wasn't even sure why I had them. "I was so happy for a real home; I didn't mean to mess it up, please."

I could hear the desperation in my own voice, as I practically begged to be able to stay.

"I won't cause any trouble Mrs. Cullen." I add when Esme Cullen doesn't say anything.

"Oh, Seth, you're perfectly you over and believes that your fainting has to do with low blood sugar. You'll be fine now. We want you in our family Seth; we're not going to take you back. Please why don't you just calm down." I nod at Mrs. Cullen's words, as I look around the room. "There's lunch in the kitchen, dinner is a six. I'll see you later Seth."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." I say as she starts to walk away, though at my words she turns around.

"Please at least call me Esme." And with that she's gone, leaving me alone with Jasper and Edward.

"Well, now that you're up why don't I give you the grand tour?" Edward says, as he stands, and reaches his hand to Jasper to help him up, before helping me up.

"Sure." I say smiling. Loving how happy Jasper truly looks.

Edward shows me to the kitchen first and the three of us eat, they then explained to me that Rose and Emmett went for a walk but will be back later.

After the three of us ate our sandwiches Edward lead us to the living room, and through the entertainment room, and a piano room, he also pointed out two half bathrooms on the first floor, Esme and the doctors bedroom andCarlisle's office before we headed up stairs.

"This is my room." Edward says pointing to the first door. "This will be Rose's room, and next to it is Jaspers." The doors were closed so I couldn't see the rooms, but going by the size of the house I knew they were big. "Here's a bathroom we'll all share, he says before turning around and telling us to follow him downstairs.

I'm curious to know where I'll be sleeping, however I don't ask as Edward opens another door.

"This is my favorite room, and after taking to Jasper I am sure that it would also be yours too." I couldn't help the gasp that left me as I looked around at the beautiful library like room. Book shelves went from floor to ceiling, full of books. "Jasper says you like to read. This room has all of the old classics and a few other great books. Though I'm sure Mom would also take you to get some books that interest you more."

"I can read these?" I ask in amazement before walking over to the fist set of books and touching them, they looked to perfect. Unlike the books at the home that were ripped and ruined and hard to read because pages were missing.

"Yes, Seth you can. Whenever you want." Esme answers me, slightly startling me. I didn't know she was there. "Just not right now, come with me I have something to show you."

I follow her up that stairs, with Edward and Jasper behind me.

"Open the door Seth." Esme says when she stops before a door at the end of the hallway. I was shocked to see a small name plate on it that said '_Seth's Room_'. Slowly I pushed the door open revealing a lovely decorated room. "It's all yours Seth."

Everyone left me then, as I started to explore my room, noticing it had clothes in it. Guess that's what Rose and Emmett had actually left for.

Noticing that it was almost dinner time I grab clean clothes and head to the bathroom. It was huge and I smiled as I locked the door and started the shower.

The warm water felt wonderful on my body as I quickly washed before stepping out and drying off with a soft towel, hoping it was fine that I used the shampoo and body wash that had been in the shower.

I am just finishing up when a knock sounds on the door.

"Seth dinner will be ready in five minutes." Jasper says, before I hear him walking away.

Dinner goes smoothly and tastes wonderful. All too soon we are done and I am yawning on the couch.

"I think I would like to go to bed." I whisper to Esme as I stand thanking her for the great day.

I fall asleep the moment my head hits the soft pillow.

**Jasper POV-**

I was happy the moment everyone went to bed, and I quietly made my way out of my room and to Edwards, where I knew he would be waiting for me.

"I missed you so much Jasper." Edward says, as he pulls me down onto his bed. "I was so worried that my parents wouldn't get the paper work situated."

I let myself melt into his touch as his arms pull me closer to him. It is only when I wince that I remember my bruises.

Edward quickly pulls up my shirt to reveal my torso.

"What happened?" Edward asks, seeing the bruises there.

"I got in a few fights, please Edward I don't want to talk about it, I just want to be here with you." I say, curling up to him. I knew eventually I would have to tell him everything. Even about the doubts I had about him. Doubts that I know aren't true.

**AN: What you think?**

**YES this was the last chapter… However there is an Epi coming up soon for it. Please review ;)**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**** No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly…**

**~Epilogue~**

"One other year has left my life  
>One year bygone so soon<br>These were the days I sacrificed  
>These days were lived for you<p>

Some came with winter in white  
>Some days were blown away<br>Some came with sultry summer nights  
>Some with October rain<p>

Oh, how I long for utter silence  
>But who am I to know<br>When rain will turn to snow?  
>If life brings another day<em>"<em>

_~Epilogue - By: Kamelot~_

**Jasper POV-**

When the sun rose in the morning couldn't help but smile as I was facing Edward. The light was shining on his face, making him seem like an angel, my angel.

In the light of the new day here with him, I couldn't believe that I had doubted him.

The days that followed were crazy. Edward and I had gotten into trouble for sleeping in the same bed and were told under there roof there would be none of that. Since then we've made sure to always return to our own beds after some cuddling.

Instead of sex, we have taken the time to truly get to know each other. I learned that other than reading, Edward loved playing the piano.

Seth had adjusted well and had also wrapped Esme and Carlisle around his little finger. They were at his beck and call, he couldn't have been happier. He had parents who wanted him. He also liked to claim that he had one older sister and three older brothers. Emmett had been surprised to be included in Seth's view of family.

Rose had agreed to date Emmett, after many days of receiving flowers and chocolates. Edward and I had been on a few double dates with them, though we preferred to be on our own.

With a little of catching up Rose and I were able to graduate with our class and before we knew it, it was time to pack and head off to college.

Esme and Carlisle would be paying for our apartments. Rose and I would be in one and Edward and Emmett in another. We didn't really complain, figuring it would be easy enough to switch some times.

The three of us had decided to go to Seattle for college, that way we would still be close to home, and Seth. Rose and I had received a mostly full ride scholarship with all the financial aid we applied for and scholarship applications we filled out.

Things between Edward and I had grown and while we weren't talking about marriage or anything we were discussing in a year finding jobs and living together full time while at school.

The day the four of us packed up and headed off to college I promised Seth that we'll always be around. He had called me every night for a week, telling me how much he missed me. Eventually he got used to being alone at the house with Carlisle and Esme, and even started to enjoy it because of all the love and attention they showered him with.

They were delighted to have him around. Having Seth helped them to not feel as lonely with Edward away a….

"Jasper, are you almost done in there?" I hear Edward knock on my door.

"Give me a second I have one more thing to do." I yell back with a smile on my face.

_Now where was I?_

'Having Seth helped them to not feel as lonely with Edward away…'

At school. Our story may not be finished. Heck it may not even be close to being half over. However I know I have enjoyed the ride.

I finish writing and put my pen down. Time to get our anniversary started. I think as I place the book into a bag and stand.

"Jazz I was…" I hold my hand up to stop him from talking as I hand him the gift.

"Happy anniversary love." I say to him as he opens it, smile when he realizes that it's a hand written book about us.

"Jazz, love, I don't know what to say. I um…. I love it." There was a small tear in his eye as he pulls me towards him and kisses me. "But what were you thinking about when you decided on the title?" He asks holding up the front of the book with big bold letters…

_**Riding Wild**_

"Hmmm… Why don't you tell me?" I whisper as his lips again capture mine.

**AN: NOW IT is all over! ;)**


End file.
